


Уникум

by LeeLana



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fluff, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 16:02:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19815676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeeLana/pseuds/LeeLana
Summary: ключ "забота, вилка, ER"





	Уникум

Все началось с того, что Грег неудачно упал, даже голова закружилась и где-то что-то хрустнуло. Он немного полежал на тротуаре, пытаясь прийти в себя и сообразить, что с ним, услышал взволнованный голос Донован:  
– Босс, вы в порядке?  
– Да, в полном. – Он заставил себя сесть.  
– Ой нет, – она остановила его, не дав подняться на ноги. – Не двигайтесь.  
– Почему?  
– Вы только посмотрите!..  
Она еще что-то говорила, но Грег не понимал, потому что глядел на свою руку. Странно выгнутая около запястья, она выглядела жутковато. Боли почти не было, по крайней мере такой, от которой хотелось бы орать, или Грег ее пока не осознал в полном объеме.  
– Так, босс. – Салли сильно сжала его здоровое плечо. – Не шевелитесь, я сейчас что-нибудь...  
– Мисс, вы позволите? – из ниоткуда появился человек в черном. Кажется, Ник. Грег не знал, как его зовут по-настоящему, но агент был похож на одного знакомого, так что Грег звал его именно так. Ник, не дожидаясь реакции Донован, отодвинул ее подальше от Грега, ему же дал таблетку: – Сэр, выпейте.  
– Но я… – Грег не хотел есть всякую химию, но тут вмешалась Салли, протянув ему бутылку с водой, которую носила в сумке:  
– Босс, пейте!  
Пришлось глотать. «Ну, хоть какая-то польза от слежки», – отстраненно думал Грег, следя за тем, как Ник приматывает шины к его руке.

– Грег, ты как? – Майкрофт чуть более торопливо, чем обычно, подошел к нему, сел рядом на диван.  
– Ну вот так. – Грег повыше поднял загипсованную от ладони до локтя руку. – Полимерка. Пока на четыре недели, потом, может, еще продлят.  
– Как рука? – Майкрофт настороженно следил за ним, выискивая свидетельства боли на его лице. Ну и пусть. Грег откинул голову на спинку дивана, прикрыл глаза.  
– Я ее вообще не чувствую. Меня сначала твой человек накормил таблетками, – да, передай ему спасибо, ладно? – потом врачи в больнице всего искололи. Угораздило же! – Грег выругался сквозь зубы. – Хорошо, что левая, если бы правая, я бы рехнулся. А вообще как представлю себе все это: одной рукой мыться, одеваться, работать, по телефону говорить, есть…  
– Грег, я тебе помогу, – прервал страдания Майкрофт, осторожно коснувшись его щеки ладонью, и к ней тут же захотелось прижаться теснее. А еще лучше было бы, если бы Майкрофт его обнял. Тот прочел это по его лицу и исполнил желание.  
– Со всем поможешь? – уточнил Грег.  
– Если захочешь – со всем, – подтвердил Майкрофт. – Например, сейчас предлагаю помочь с подготовкой ко сну.  
– Разденешь меня?  
– Да. – Майкрофт заботливо помог ему подняться на ноги, которые были почему-то ватными, и повел в спальню, задавая нужное направление. Грег и не думал, что его так сильно качает и ведет. – Ты же не против?  
– Когда я был против такого? – удивился Грег, после чего печально сообщил: – Только я сегодня в постели могу только спать. Голова пьяная после всех этих обезболивающих.  
– Спать так спать, – согласился Майкрофт, аккуратно снимая с него одежду, а потом помогая улечься. Правда, Грег тут же подскочил. – Что случилось?  
– А если я тебя во сне гипсом ударю, а? Неловко повернусь и заеду по лицу? Давай я сегодня в гостевой посплю?  
– Он легкий, следа не останется. Ложись уже, – Майкрофт уронил его на бок, устроился за его спиной, прижал к себе. – Не ударишь, я тебя буду держать. Спи спокойно.  
Грег хотел возразить, что британскому правительству не стоит появляться на заседании кабинета министров с синяком под глазом, но голова была тяжелой, день слишком суетливым, а Майкрофт держал его крепко и бережно, и он провалился в сон.

Несмотря на слова Майкрофта о помощи, Грег старался справляться сам. Иногда было неловко просить о некоторых вещах, хотя они, казалось, видели друг друга во всех видах и скрывать и стыдиться было уже нечего. Иногда не хотелось отрывать занятого важными делами Майкрофта ради какой-нибудь мелочи – например, чтобы надеть пальто. Или застегнуть пуговицу на рукаве рубашки. Или еще что-нибудь в том же духе.  
Но в целом принимать помощь было приятно. Например, когда Майкрофт раздевал его. Или мыл в душе, после чего долго сушил гипс феном. Или завязывал галстук, с которым Грег и двумя руками не умел нормально управляться (вернее, его-то результат устраивал – но не устраивал Майкрофта).  
Особое удовольствие забота доставляла за ужином. Майкрофт разрезал всю еду на тарелке Грега на части и был готов в любой момент подать ему соль, кетчуп или майонез, забывая сказать, как они вредны для здоровья. Однажды после того, как Майкрофт разрезал стейк на мелкие кусочки и уже хотел вернуться к своему салату, Грег неожиданно для него (и себя, если совсем уж честно), сказал «Ам!». Майкрофт на мгновение застыл, вопросительно подняв глаза. Грег молчал, предоставив тому право выбора: сделать вид, что ничего такого не было, или же как-то отреагировать на странный звук. В итоге Майкрофт поднес наколотый на вилку кусочек мяса к его рту, Грегу осталось только осторожно снять его губами. Майкрофт терпеливо ждал, пока Грег прожует.  
– Еще? Или ты сам?  
– Конечно, ты!  
Ну правда, когда еще получится такое провернуть! Как в глупых романтических комедиях, а в их жизни было так мало от этих фильмов, но иногда очень хотелось. Нет, не бокалов шампанского, не свечей и не роз (Грег после жены их терпеть не мог), а чего-то такого милого и немножко глупого. Майкрофт крайне редко позволял делать себе глупости, так что этим приходилось заниматься Грегу.  
Майкрофт скормил ему с вилки весь стейк и несколько кусочков салата со своей тарелки, а потом Грег кормил его десертом (мороженое с вишневым джемом) с ложечки. Сначала Майкрофт сопротивлялся, отворачивался, но в конце концов сдался. Грег запомнил тот ужин как один из самых приятных и романтичных.

В этот вечер Грег ел один – Майкрофт задерживался на работе. Грег тоскливо жевал свою пасту (ее на кусочки резать не нужно было) перед телевизором, смотря какой-то сериал с вроде бы даже знакомыми лицами. И вот тут, отвлекшись на мелькающие на экране кадры, он совершил еще одну глупость в своей жизни. На самом деле у Грега было оправдание – рука под гипсом чесалась. И чесалась просто ужасно. Вилка же лежала на столе прямо перед глазами. Ну, вот так все и получилось. Грег за секунду загнал вилку под гипс и минут пять наслаждался почесыванием кожи прохладным металлом (аж четырьмя зубцами!). Потом понял, что не может вилку достать: она застряла. Грег подергал ее и так и так, покрутил, покачал из стороны в сторону. Безуспешно. Дернул сильнее. Внутри гипса что-то зашуршало, как будто он раскрошился и теперь крупинки пересыпались там, внутри, еще больше раздражая бедную руку. Грег подскочил, немного пометался по комнате, сел, опять принялся раскачивать вилку, чтобы вытащить ее. Она же сидела намертво, только кончик ручки торчал наружу, упираясь в сгиб локтя. Ну хоть не колола, и то хорошо. Грег откинул голову на спинку дивана и выругался:  
– Да черт подери!  
– Грег, что случи... Грегори!  
Нет, ну нельзя же так пугать! Грег подскочил, чуть не опрокинув столик вместе с пустой тарелкой и еще полной кружкой чая. Майкрофт стоял рядом и выразительно глядел на ручку вилки. Грег немного смутился, спрятал руку в гипсе за спину, ворчливо заметил:  
– Да, я знаю, что идиот, мне Шерлок уже миллион раз говорил.  
– Я не это хотел сказать, – Майкрофт сел на диван и Грега заставил сесть. – Я не думал, что ты на самом деле…  
– А я на самом деле да! – обиженно вырвался тот. – Да бога ради, она так чесалась! Ты бы знал!  
– Грег! – Майкрофт прижал его к себе, обнял, поцеловал в щеку. – Сиди спокойно и не дергайся, сейчас я вытащу.  
И вытащил. Через десять минут. Причем Грег не понял, что он больше боится повредить – гипс, вилку или его руку.  
– Держи.  
– Спасибо. – Грег взял вилку только для того, чтобы бросить на стол, Майкрофт с улыбкой проследил ее полет.  
– Если снова надумаешь чесать...  
– Слушай, ну да, я сделал глупость, ну кто сказал, что я опять...  
– Ты опять, – не дал ему договорить Майкрофт. – Потому что я знаю, как чешется под гипсом.  
– Знаешь? – удивился Грег и замолчал в ожидании истории. Майкрофт вздохнул («и зачем я только признался?»), пригладил челку и пояснил:  
– Да. Как-то я сломал палец. Так Шерлок у меня три раза вытаскивал из гипса ручки. И нечего надо мной смеяться.  
– Я не над тобой! Просто…  
– Ты просто уникум, – Майкрофт вздохнул. – С таким гипсом кожа вообще-то должна дышать, зудеть ничего не должно, но ты все равно умудрился ее расчесать! Я тебе таблетки сейчас принесу от аллергии, чтобы не было такой острой реакции. И, пожалуйста, ничего туда, пока меня нет, не запихивай!  
– Майкрофт!  
– Я скоро.  
Вернулся он как раз вовремя, чтобы забрать у Грега вилку – он как раз нацеливался засунуть ее под гипс с другой стороны.


End file.
